Vacuuming Tile
by SterlingIsMyKnight
Summary: What happens when Sonny does anything to get Chad out of her dreams.Will Chad blurt out the truth about Sonny cause of losing sleep to get her out of HIS dreams.How far will they go.Will the truth be revealed over craziness. LOL. Channy Duh.
1. Effects

**A/N I got the idea when my mom was cleaning my brothers room and she asked for the vacuum and I was like your gonna vacuum tile? But sadly she wasn't she was using it for their mattresses. I'm gonna stop boring you with my blabber. Oh and please R&R. P.S: I'm writing this while making a new Channy Vid with the song Don't Speak by No Doubt. **

**Disclaimer: *Does Crossies* I **_**S.I.M.K**_** Promise to never say I own anything no matter how much I want to. **

_**Italics Are In A Dream**_

**Chapter 1: Applying **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TPOV (Tawni's Point Of View) **

I wonder what Sonny's dreaming about lately.

Every day when she wakes up from her nap she's in a trance for about a couple seconds then starts screaming.

I'm gonna cherish this moment while I can.

**SPOV (Sonny's Point Of View)**

"_Oh Chad you didn't have to buy me thousands of dollars worth of BLUE StarGazers" _(Pic in Profile.)

"_I know but I did"_

"_There beautiful. And there almost as blue as your eyes."_

"_I Love You"_

"_I Love You More"_

"_Well I Love You The Most"_

_~End of Dream~_

What a great dream…Wait what am I thinking that was creepy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed realizing what I dreamt.

I've been dreaming about him a lot lately. I wonder why this has got to stop now.

No matter what this is going to end NOW. I can't be dreaming about him it's against my law.

"Whaaaaahhhhht" Tawni yelled disrupting my thoughts.

"Just a bad dream." I said

"About what? You've been waking up from naps the same everyday"

"No I have not" I demanded getting up to leave.

"Yes. You have."

"No maybe you were just dreaming." Walking out but then she grabbed my arm.

"Ok then explain this" she said showing me her phone screen still ahold of my arm.

"Um. What it's your phone screen."

"Wait." Then a video of me pausing and a few seconds later screaming came up.

"So."

"So why are you screaming every time you wake up from a nap."

"Because I am suffering from … P.T.S disease yeah that."

"Sonny I'm sure that doesn't exist and that it only stands for Pause Then Scream"

"No it stands for Personal Tantrum…Something ok so it does stand for that but it EXIST." I said shouting

"No it doesn't exist now tell me the truth."

"Fine you have to promise not to laugh."

"I promise"

"Are you sure"

"I am absolutely positive I won't laugh"

"Ok. I'mhavingdreamsaboutChadbuttheynevergoaway" I said sounding like I said one word.

"All I heard was **I'm,** **dreams**, and **Chad** and that's enough to know your in love." She said giggling.

"I am not in love with Chad" I lied my voice getting high pitched.

"Yes you are Sonny admit it _**ALREADY**_."

"Wait you said already, so you knew."

"Duh. A lot of us knew. Well except Nico and Grady there clueless even when it's REALLY obvious."

"Well I agree with them. I don't like Chad at all."

"Sure. Whatever you like."

"Yes! I know I'm right."

"Well can you at least stop screaming about Chad."

"I thought we dropped the whole 'Chad' thing."

"Hey it's your fault for making it so easy to tease you." She said laughing.

"It's not funny. Tawni let's just go to rehearsals and NEVER speak of this AGAIN." I said shouting Never and Again.

"Well then stop it with your screaming." She said both of us leaving the room.

~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~

Hours Later

**CPOV (Chad's Point Of View)**

"_Sonny I knew you'd come around"_

"_I don't know why I hadn't before"_

"_Because you were blinded by your friends over in Chuckle City"_

"_How could they blind me from so much awesomeness?"_

"_They did but its ok now."_

"_I hope so"_

_~End of Dream~_

What is it with me lately? I need new dreams these ones are scaring me. Why is Portlyn in my room?

"Portlyn what are you doing in here?" I asked wondering why she was still here this late.

"I need a ride home and the rest of the cast left already so I had no choice but to ask you," She said sounding bored and tired. "Oh and you talk in your sleep." she said beginning to laugh.

"Portlyn what did I say?" I asked wondering if it had to do with my dream about Sonny.

"Oh nothing. Just how much you LOVE Sonny."

"I do not Love Sonny."

"Then why were you talking about her in your DREAMS"

"Maybe you heard wrong cause remember you have hearing problems"

"I do not have hearing problems." Then she said quietly "I thought we'd never speak of that again"

"Well then don't say I like Sonny"

"But it's true" she said whining.

"Ok Portlyn. Do you wanna spend the night here."

"No." she replied quickly.

"Then stop saying that" I said while grabbing my key's

"Fine. I'll stop" she said complaining and following me out of the room.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N So how was it. I'm giving up The Last Song for this so hope you like it. I'll update ASAP. I'll be gone August 20****th****-25****th**** . So I'll update when I'm back. PLEASE R&R!!! Or Else…I got nothing.**


	2. Symptoms

**A/N So I'm posting this earlier than thought possible cause I'm bored and I really don't feel like talking about random stuff to my dog. So yeah that's it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own Sonny With A Chance…No I don't. But I said it and last time I did crossies. But most times if you act like something's gonna happen it usually does.  
-Alex Russo  
**

SPOV

What can I possibly do to stop this madness. Tawni won't stop teasing me and when I'm

home she calls me just to tease me. Ridiculous I know right.

"Hello" I said answering my phone for the seventh time today in the half hour I was at

the studio.

"You like Chad" Tawni said laughing on the other line.

"No I don't now would you just hang up and drive you could get pulled over for this you

know."

"I'm here already I just felt like calling you even though I'm right here." She said

standing in the doorway.

"Are you serious Tawni." I said closing my phone.

"Yes. Would you just admit it and I'll stop."

"I can't admit it if it's not true."

"Why don't you just say it."

"Because even if I do what if you have a recorder or something and you show him."

"Do you think I would do that to you."

"No. But…"

"But nothing. What if I told you he likes you too."

"He doesn't" I said trying to not make my excitement obvious.

"I know. Because he LOVES you."

"Tawni your lying just to get me side tracked" I said not meaning it.

"She's not lying" Zora said out of nowhere. Then a second later she was in the doorway.

"Zora your eleven what do you know." I said hoping not to sound to harsh.

"Sonny calm down. I know enough to know that you two are in love."

"Oh so you take Tawni's side." I said walking slowly to my side of the door.

"Well she should." Tawni said demandingly and then she left.

"You know I'm going to make you an appointment with my therapist."

"You have a therapist?" I asked confused.

"Yes and the gnomes would appreciate it if you would not insult their hard work." She

said walking out.

"Gnomes?" I questioned silently and followed.

We walked for half an hour when we ended up in the vents. It's funny cause I don't

remember how wwe got there.

Then Zora crawled around the corner and came back with a lawn gnome.

"Zora what is a gnome gonna do."

"Gnomey is going to help you. Now vent your feelings to him and I'll call you when

rehearsals start."

Then she left around a corner and was gone. I checked around to make sure nobody was

listening.

"Uh Hi. Zora thinks you're a good therapist." I said creeped out.

"So I guess it's just you and me." I felt the need to vent so I went all out.

"Ok so Tawni and Zora apparently think I like Chad. Tawni won't stop bugging me and I

have a feeling Zora is up to some scheme now. All I need to do is get Chad out of my

dreams. Then I'll stop waking up screaming and Tawni will stop teasing me. But Zora

you know her. Once she's up to something she doesn't stop she continues. And then

Tawni will remember and bug me again and then she'll annoy me so much where I'll

have to tell her I do like Chad. And if she finds out she'll go and try and be little Miss

Matchmaker. But I don't want her to do that cause then he might not like me back and

he'll hold it against me for the rest of my life." I finished out of breath and near tears.

I broke down. To a gnome.!

How weird is that. A gnome got me to vent my feelings and now I feel better.

I got to remember to thank Zora.

"I just need to stop dreaming about him" I said miserably.

Then I heard noises from around the corner so I stopped. I waited to see Zora.

"Sonny it's time for rehearsals" she said looking like she was holding back giggles. I

suddenly got suspicious.

"Ok lets go." I said wondering why she was hiding giggles.

"So how'd it go with Gnomey?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Fine. I guess. Thanks it made me feel better. But it WAS weird."

"Well I'm glad I could help." She said trying so hard not to laugh.

"Zora what's going on with you."

"I'm always crazy remember." She said falling on the floor as we exited the vents.

"Yeah but why are you laughing and NOT telling me why."

"Gnomey just told me a joke that's all."

""Were you listening Zora."

"No. But Tapey over here was." She said holding up a tape recorder.

"Zora that's personal." I said trying to grab the tape.

"It wasn't my idea it was Tawni's."

"How much did you hear."

"All of it." She said silently and walking faster.

"Well since you heard can you help me get him out of my head."

"Sure but it might have side effects I'm still testing it."

"Is it safe to use" I asked getting worried.

"We'll see right now." She said handing me a ring with the colors constantly switching.

"This is cute." I said once I put it on but she had disappeared already.

As I entered the set I must have started hallucinating. Whoa. Why is there a REAL cow

on set.

"What is that cow doing on set" I asked no one in particular.

"What cow" said a voice sounding like Elvis.

"Elvis what are you doing here" I didn't know what was going on so I ran to my dressing

room.

When I got there in place of a couch was a pile's of books.

I decided to sit on the floor. Then I seen a vacuum that had a note on it that said Vacuum

the whole room.

So I did just that. Next thing I knew I was in the Prop House sitting on the couch with a

vacuum in my hand.

"Sonny what are you doing" Tawni said standing in the entrance.

"I don't know. It must have been a bad dream."

"Then why are you vacuuming tile?" she said pointing to the vacuum.

"I don't know."

"It must have been a dream about you know who" she said giggling

"Were you vacuuming your new house." She said continuing to laugh.

"No. Now stop I thought we were over this."

"Whatever you say Sonny."

"I'm going for a walk to get this out of my head." I said fast-walking before she could

reply.

I was to busy making sure she didn't follow me didn't pay attention to where I was running. Then just my luck. I ran into Chad.

"I want a cheeseburgers and a coke" he said his eyes half closed.

"Um are you ok" I asked giggling at what he had said.

"No. I don't want ketchup" he yelled.

"I didn't ask if you wanted ketchup."

"I said fries not fly's" he continued I decided to try something so I ran to my room.

"Tawni do you happen to have a bucket?" I asked her as I entered the room.

"I don't but Zora does. What for?"

"I'm gonna prank Chad he's sleep walking. Zora can I borrow your bucket." I yelled after I answered.

"Sure. Here" she said throwing it at me from nowhere exactly.

"Can I go" Tawni asked

"Sure"

_~3 Minutes Later~_

Me and Tawni after one minute of searching and two minutes of getting water found Chad. He was still sleep-walking blurting I guess whatever he was dreaming.

"Tawni I'll go and you stay here on look-out."

Tawni nodded and I ran behind him drenching him with water.

I was so close to not getting caught so close to being able to run away fast enough but I failed.

"Not so fast Monroe" Chad said grabbing my wrist just seconds before I could've been out of reach.

"Why did you do that" he asked angrily as I struggled to get out of his grip while giggling.

"You were sleep talking so I needed to wake you up"

"CDC does not sleep talk…wait what was I saying" he said realizing what I said.

"You were saying you wanted a cheeseburger" I said breaking down in laughter.

"Man. I was pretty sure I ordered a DOUBLE cheeseburger." He said to himself.

"Ok so I guess that I'm off the hook." I asked with a hopeful look.

"Not so fast I got just the punishment." He said mischievously.

"Ugh" And here we go with a miserable day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N So please R&R. WAY more Channy to come.


	3. Revenge

**A/N YAY. Virtual Party. I'm adopting two kitties today! Thanx to CHIKEESxBBY for the idea. If it wasn't for her you'd have to wait a few days for me to come up with something.**

**Disclaimer: Well well we meet again. I OWN something 4 real this time. I own two kitties. That's right. Sadly they don't have SWAC up for adoption in the shelter. And believe me you do not wanna know what the employees do to you if you go up to them and say 'Your out of stock in SWAC'. Yeah. I'm gonna write now.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SPOV**

What did I get myself into this time.

"What do you want me to say" I asked knowing I would have to say something incredibly ridicoulous.

"I don't want you to say anything I already what's true" he said with a smirk.

"Wait you don't have nothing on me I don't have to do anything" I said walking away.

"Go ahead. I'll be here reading your diary." I turned around to see him holding my blue diary bordered with yellow hearts.

"You wouldn't" I said knowing if he read it my deepest secret would be revealed I could care less about the rest.

"Oh but I would." He replied opening to the first page.

I ran up to him but he held it up so I couldn't reach. I wasn't gonna give up so I kept reaching for it.

"Fine what do you want" I said giving in. "And please nothing ridiculous like saying a something dorky whenever someone says your name" I said thinking how that would be.

"Actually I WAS gonna have you write me a letter on how sorry you are but I like that idea better."

"No. I like the writing idea better that will teach me." I said hating my big mouth. I had to go and open it.

"Too late. Now you have to say…" he said thinking.

"…I have to say nothing. Ok." I said hoping I could get away but I stood frozen in my spot.

"No. You have to say 'Chad Dylan Cooper is the Best and Hottest actor of our generation' when someone says my name in any form." He said.

"No way that's Weird and WAY too long." I said knowing I would have to say that a lot if it was my punishment.

"Ok. Dear Diary today me and Tawni went shopping. She refused to go into the Hello Kitty store with me." He bursted out laughing after the first two sentences he read.

"Give it to me." I said reaching for the diary again.

"Hello Kitty Store? Really Sonny. Really?" he said laughing.

"What they have cute stuff there. Now give it back" I said in defense.

"On one condition you say what I told you."

"Fine" I said rolling my eyes tired of arguing. "Now can I have it?"

"No."

"Why I agreed to do what you told me"

"Cause you might not say it"

"Smart boy" I said "But how do I know you're not gonna read it while I'm gone"

"Smart girl" he said repeating me.

"So then how are we gonna do this. I say you just give me my diary and move on." I said hopefully.

"And I say No."

"Then what are we gonna do…Wait let's ask Zora." I said happy but then it faded into worriedness.

"Fine but what is she gonna do" he said annoyed.

"She's gonna help now lets go" I said walking to the nearest vent opening.

"Zora" I yelled as close as I could get to the vent. We waited and seconds later she opened the vent.

"What now." She asked

"We need your help" I said and then explained what happened. So it took what seemed like forever.

"You came to the right person" she said.

"So can you help"

"Of course ok all you need to do is let me hold the diary and make sure you say whatever he told you" she said as if we should have thought of that.

"Wait you're her friend how do I know your not gonna take sides with her" Chad said. It was probably true though.

"I prank'd a bunch of teenagers this shouldn't be a problem"

"Now hand over the diary" she said putting her hand out of the vent to get it.

"I still don't trust you" he said holding my diary close.

"Ok then were giving it to Tawni and she'll make sure you say it." Then she left with something blue in her hands. Then I realized Chad wasn't holding the diary anymore.

"Chad where's the diary" I asked.

"I don't know" he said "I think she took it" he said realizing.

"It took you long enough. Help me look for her." I looked around and decided to go in the vents.

"No." he said. He must've figured out what I was thinking.

"Yes know come on" I said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N So it's To Be Continued. LOL. How will their trip in the small oh so small vents go. Haha made me laugh. Anyway Next chappy will be up later tomorrow. I promise. So forget the summary I'm writing as I go. So the plot will be changing. That's how **_**I**_** make my stories Original I change the plot so it has varieties.** **It keeps people reading cause they don't know what's next. LOL.**


End file.
